


You Caught Me in the Right Place (At the Right Time)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, handjobs, like a medium burn considering the length, past TimKon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Damian's harbored a crush on the first Superboy since he was old enough to realize it- and years later, he's still burning enough that he's become rather obvious. But a few bold moves might make the years of pining completely worth while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no idea why I decided to write KonDami. It just hit me and sort of spiraled.

Damian stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring up at the crisp evening sky. Zipping through it, Kon’s laughter was audible even from the ground, as he worked to burn off the excess energy time  _ away _ from crime fighting gave him.

 

Damian inclined his head, the longer bits of his undercut sliding off to one side, tickling his forehead and cheek. He watched the way the wind blew Kon’s jacket open and back, how his own undercut moved- and Damian would never admit there was a  _ reason _ to his late teen hairstyle choices. He watched him do a flip, before he flew off higher, slowly fading.

 

“Dude, your neck’s gonna kill ya if you keep craning it like that!” Damian jerked his head, looked towards the front door of the old farmhouse. Jon was hopping down the stairs, that  _ Superboy _ hoodie he  _ kept _ replacing when he outgrew it flopping open around him, revealing the  _ Batman _ tshirt beneath.

 

Damian might have rolled his eyes if he wasn’t used to seeing his friend constantly parading around with his  _ family crest _ .

 

“He still goin’?” Jon asked, and Damian nodded. “God he has so much energy, I don’t even have that. Totally jealous.” Jon leaned over, letting his weight rest against Damian’s shoulder. “What do’ya wanna do for dinner? Like should we go get a pizza or try to cook or what?”

 

Damian hummed, not really listening. He was still glancing up, trying to find Kon in the sky. When he didn’t properly respond, Jon sighed very loudly. He turned, reached up and pinched Damian’s cheek, making him wince and turn towards him, glaring.

 

“Yo, brain down here bat-head.” Damian frowned, shoving his lower lip out in a pout, and Jon rolled his eyes. “Makes you look  _ ten _ again when you pout. Stop thinking with your  _ dick _ and think with your stomach, because I’m hungry. Pizza or what?”

 

“You are always hungry,” Damian pointed out, as Jon wrapped his arms around one of Damian’s, turning and steering him towards Damian’s car. “And I was not- it’s not…” He huffed, pausing to fish his keys from his pocket. “...Pizza is fine.”

 

Jon sported a smug little smirk the entire ride into town.

 

*

 

Damian sighed, staring up at the ceiling as Jon snored lightly into his shoulder, his arm flopped over his stomach. He’d passed out nearly the moment his head hit the pillow- and Damian wanted to blame the fact that he ate nearly an entire pizza himself.

 

He really did not know where his friend  _ put _ all this food. His metabolism wasn’t that accelerated, but he sported the appetite of a speedster, and not a Kryptonian.

 

He also knew he’d have to deal with Jon’s gentle snoring all night- it  _ always _ happened when he ate that much and then passed out shortly after.

 

As it was, it wasn’t even late. Damian was used to staying up half the night or more, even on his nights off. But Jon had damn near eaten himself into a food coma, and had dragged Damian to bed for a little  _ snuggling _ before passing out. Not that Damian minded the first part, he was the last person to ever turn down curling up with one of his friends-

 

But  _ Kon _ wasn’t asleep yet.

 

He sighed, could hear footsteps outside in the hallway. Very carefully, he pushed the blanket off, before shoving Jon’s arm off him. He sat up, pulling himself free and standing, turning to glance back and watching the way Jon curled right into Damian’s pillow, yet somehow seemed to sprawl out and take up the entire bed. He shook his head, smiling softly, before he turned, creeping towards the door. Jon had left it open a crack, and Damian braced himself on the frame, glancing out it into the hallway.

 

Kon was standing there, in his pajama pants and tshirt, holding his phone. “You should’ve come out, you need a night off. Or a  _ week _ .” He paused, listening, before he  _ grinned _ . “Coulda brought him too, Timmy. Plenty of room to set you and the boyfriend up, you know that.” Another pause, and then, “Or let him home and crawl back into my bed.”

 

Damian sucked on his tongue, frowning. He wasn’t dumb- he  _ knew _ what used to go on, between Tim and Kon. When they were younger and figuring things out. They hadn’t officially  _ dated _ , although Damian was fairly sure they had tried some sort of relationship and simply kept it quiet. He remembered a small patch where the clone suddenly stopped appearing, where Tim didn’t talk about him and he seemed even more depressed than he had in quite some time.

 

He’d assumed it was a silent break up. They were fine  _ now _ , years later. Back to what they had been, the best of friends. But Damian couldn’t help the spark of jealousy whenever one of them joked about the other, like that.

 

He couldn’t help but believe it was only a half joke.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, your little brother is fine. Jon dragged him into town for pizza earlier, they passed out like right when they got home.” Kon smiled, chuckling. “Really, I mean it. He’s being  _ good _ . Don’t get so surprised, he’s not ten anymore.”

 

Damian swallowed down a huff. While Kon was  _ acknowledging _ that he wasn’t a child any longer, he still felt like he was looking at him as the ten-year-old boy he’d first met, well over eight years ago. And Damian definitely  _ wasn’t _ .

 

“Well next time,” Kon was saying, heading for the door that led to the room he used. “Come okay? We need to play catch up. You need a vacation.” He opened the door, disappearing inside, and Damian stood, staring at the empty space in the hallway.

 

Before he gently pushed the door open.

 

He stepped into the hallway, gently  _ clicking _ the door shut behind him. In his bare feet he padded across the old wooden floor, over the ancient rug that he was sure was far older than  _ father _ , heading for Kon’s door. He paused, peeking in, as it was half open, and saw Kon had dropped his phone on the bed, seemed to be lost in thought, contemplating something.

 

Damian licked his lips, before he went to open his mouth- but was cut off when Kon said, “I already know you’re there.” Damian felt the color draining from his cheeks, as Kon turned around, placed his hands on his hips and smiled. “I can hear your heartbeat. Figured it had to be you because Jon isn’t quite long enough for me to get a handle on the rhythm.” Kon inclined his head a little, and Damian felt dizzy with those blue eyes raking over him, the strands of Kon’s hair falling into his eyes. “You okay? Seems fast for you kid.”

 

Damian nodded, swallowing thickly. “Jon went right to sleep,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pajama pockets. “I am not used to sleeping  _ early _ . I cannot fall asleep.”

 

“You bats and pulling all nighters.” Kon leaned over, swiped his phone up and stuffed it in his pocket, before moving towards Damian. He tossed his arm over his shoulders, friendly, and turned him, steering him into the hallway. “But it is early. I was thinking of watching a movie. Wanna keep me company?”

 

Damian nodded, hated that Kon removed his arm so they could head down the stairs. They creaked, ancient in their own right, and Damian hoped they wouldn’t wake Jon up. He knew his friend slept like the dead- but still.

 

He loved Jon, he was one of his best friends- but a few hours alone with Kon? Damian didn’t want anything to interrupt.

 

Once in the living room, Kon didn’t flick on the light. He headed right for the TV, flicking it on and bringing the game console there to life. Jon’s video games were strewn about the TV stand. “So, what are we in the mood for?” Kon asked, picking up the controller. “Netflix?”

 

Damian had a  _ Netflix and chill _ joke somewhere in his chest, but he held it in. And he wasn’t sure  _ which _ of his brothers or friends to blame for that- but he had a feeling it was all of them.

 

“Or,” Kon added, bending over and picking up a box. “I’ve still got this old collection of Sci-Fi movies. Tim took it from Jason’s collection- they’s good for a laugh.” He glanced over at Damian, who simply shrugged a shoulder.

 

“Whatever you want,” he said, flopping down onto the couch. He truly didn’t care, he knew he wouldn’t be paying attention to the movie at all. Kon shrugged, popping open the box. Damian shifted, trying to get comfortable, as Kon set the movie up, before he walked back over, flopping down onto the couch next to him. Damian bit at his cheek as their thighs pressed together- figured he should move towards the opposite end, but he truly did not  _ want _ to.

 

The opening credits began as Kon twisted, pulling the old quilt off the back of the couch. He fanned it out over both of them, draping his arm up along the back of the couch. Damian watched, before Kon flashed a smile, shooting him a glance. “Listen,” he said, “I’ve known you long enough to know you’re a  _ cuddle bug _ , no matter how you feel about someone. I have pictures of you and Tim.” Damian’s cheeks flushed deeply, and he wanted to retort-

 

But he  _ had _ snuggled up with Tim, plenty of times. And he didn’t  _ hate _ him, no matter what he had ever said-

 

“Some come over here,” Kon continued. Damian stared at the empty space, before gently leaning into it. He shifted until he rested comfortably against Kon’s side, and that arm on the back of the couch curled around him. Kon didn’t say another word, glancing back at the television, and Damian settled his hands into his lap, gripping at his own pajama pants and trying hard not to fidget- working to control his breathing and heart beat, so that Kon wouldn’t know just how much this was getting to him.

 

*

 

One movie turned into two, and by the time the third was starting, Damian’s eyelids were growing heavy. He had his head resting on Kon’s chest without even thinking about it, and at one point blinked, and for nearly a solid minute, forgot to open his eyes. He must have sighed, because when he was opening them, he was  _ so aware _ of eyes on him. He glanced up, and Kon was giving him this soft, affectionate smile.

 

“I can turn it off,” he offered, and Damian slowly shook his head. He was warm, comfortable- he didn’t want to move. He wanted to be wrapped up in a blanket against Kon all night. Kon chuckled, leaning his cheek atop Damian’s head. “Still stubborn. That a bat brat trait?”

 

“Obviously,” Damian offered, trying to smile- because it was a joke, and he knew that. And something about Kon made him want to joke back. Kon continued to laugh, sucking in a breath and trying to quiet himself.

 

“Still, probably should return you. If Jon wakes up and realizes I stole his cuddle bug, I won’t ever hear the end of it.” He grabbed the controller off the arm of the couch, stopping the movie, and then clicked the TV off with the remote. The room flooded in blackness, and Damian let his eyes shut for a moment, drifting against Kon’s warmth, the fact that he could just smell the cologne he wore.

 

He came to, another minute later, when he was being leaned forward. He grunted, as Kon stood up, reaching down and hauling Damian up, right over his shoulder. Damian made a startled noise, struggling- and then there was the shockingly soothing feeling of Kon’s TTK easing in, holding him still.

 

Damian had felt it before, when Tim had brought Kon along to Gotham when they needed the extra helps. When they’d worked  _ together _ . But in a casual sense, he still wasn’t used to it.

 

“Relax, I won’t drop you,” Kon said, turning towards the stairs. And Damian did- he grasped at the back of Kon’s tshirt and pressed his cheek to him, was dead weight and Kon climbed the stairs, held him like he didn’t weigh a thing at all.

 

When they were outside Jon’s room, Kon finally eased him down. Damian stood, teetered a little, and Kon reached out, got his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

 

He was smiling.

 

“Somethings never change,” he offered, one hand reaching up, brushing Damian’s hair back. “Remember you being little and I’d carry you because you’d just thrash when Tim tried to pick you up.”

 

“-tt-, I do not remember that,” Damian offered, and Kon chuckled, leaning closer. So close that Damian just wanted to pitch forward, bury his face in his neck.

 

“Yeah well, you were basically asleep so…” he trailed off, his hand carding back through Damian’s hair again. “Ever tell you this haircut looks good on you?” Damian shook his head. “Suits you. Bet the Gotham girls and guys can’t keep their hands off you.”

 

Damian frowned, hated that Kon was pulling back then. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off-

 

“Get some sleep,” Kon offered, turning to head back to his room, “That way when Jon wakes up and wants to go get breakfast, you won’t fall asleep in it.” He flashed a smile, gave Damian a playful wink, before he was gone, heading back off into his room.

 

Damian stood in the hallway, alone, half asleep and wondering if maybe he was actually dreaming- and not sure what to  _ make _ of all this.

 

*

 

Lucky for Damian, Jon slept half the morning away. By the time he  _ was _ awake, it was well after ten. It took another half hour just to get him out of bed, as he didn’t want to leave the warmth of curling into Damian’s chest-

 

And Damian didn’t really chase him away. He really did love mornings spent in bed with his friends, loved how comfortable he felt curled up with someone. Hadn’t ever expected it, but was years past  _ denying _ it.

 

By the time they were showered and dressed, and heading downstairs, Kon was settled on the couch, playing one of Jon’s games. “Wondered if you two were ever getting up,” he said, not looking at them- “or if you decided on a little morning  _ pick me up _ .”

 

He glanced over, grinned, and Damian’s cheeks went a dark red. He gawked, and Jon snorted out a laugh, settling his hands on his hips. “Funny Konnie,” he said, cocking his hip. “Jealous I get a bat boy all to myself at night?”

 

Damian was half tempted to  _ smack _ his best friend- but a glance at Kon’s face made him think that  _ maybe _ he was, a little.

 

Except Damian wasn’t sure how to take that. It- it couldn’t be that he’d wanted Damian to himself, all night. After all, he’d been the one to send him to bed. If anything…

 

Maybe he was missing Tim. Damian thought they were well past that point, but he couldn’t be sure…

 

“We didn’t do anything,” Damian blurted out, and Jon kept laughing, elbowing him.

 

“Chill bat-brains. He  _ knows _ that.” Jon turned, linked his arm in with Damian’s. “So, drive me into town in that fancy car of yours? I want breakfast.”

 

“Brunch at this point,” Kon interjected, and Jon rolled his eyes.

 

“ _ Brunch _ is what Damian has with business dudes in suits. It’s still breakfast. You want in?”

 

Kon pondered it, before tossing the controller onto the couch and standing up. “Sure- if only because I haven’t ridden in a  _ Wayne kid’s _ car in a while, and I miss that luxury.”

 

Damian bit at his lip, and  _ told _ himself not to think about Kon in his car, and all the things he’d like to get away with.

 

*

 

“Jon, Jon you gotta  _ breathe _ kid,” Kon said, watching as his younger brother stuffed a massive forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He mumbled something around it, and Damian rolled his eyes.

 

“Chew,” he instructed, watching his friend. “Swallow.”

 

Jon  _ did _ , before he offered a syrup-sticky grin. “You wish,” he said, and Damian gawked, as Kon snorted, having to cover his face with his hand.

 

“Oh god,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m not hearing this.”

 

“It is not- I- we have not-” Damian couldn’t finish the sentence, and Jon leaned over, thrusting his full weight against Damian.

 

“Oh you can stop now  _ pumpkin _ , the world can know about our love!” He tipped his head, batting his eyelashes at Damian. “No need to hide it!”

 

Damian didn’t know how to  _ respond _ , because yes it was a joke- but in front of Kon? What if he believed? What if-

 

His thoughts cut off when Jon suddenly exclaimed  _ ow! _ And Kon was smirking. Jon lurched forward, reaching under the table, and Damian figured Kon had kicked him.

 

“Asshat,” Jon mumbled, and Kon rolled his eyes.

 

“What even  _ is _ that? And leave the poor kid alone. Hit on your other friends.” Kon glanced at Damian, who swallowed thickly, nodded his thanks- and told himself not to  _ hope _ that he had seen a sort of jealousy, on Kon’s face.

 

*

 

Jon ended up leaving Damian part way through the day. He had some local friends he wanted to catch up with, had offered to bring Damian along, but he wasn’t interested. He’d met Jon’s friends before and he didn’t  _ care _ for them. Which didn’t seem to bother Jon in the slightest, since Damian had always liked simply  _ existing _ on the old farm.

 

He sat out by the barn, back pressed to it, high tops planted in the cool grass as he held his sketch pad against his thighs. He was trying something  _ new _ , morphing the animals he was finding into wild, fantastical creatures. Maybe it was one too many sci-fi and fantasy themed movies for family movie night- but it was a nice change to his usual takes on realism.

 

He sucked on his tongue as the wind picked up. It was getting dark quickly, the overcast sky threatening rain. Yet Damian didn’t want to move. The chill in the breeze was nice, and the air had that pre-rain smell- crisp water waiting to meet the world. He inhaled deeply, sighing and letting his hand go lax as he tipped his head back.

 

If he had it his way, he might honestly stay here forever. The farm was  _ soothing _ , and while the house was like a small closet compared to the Manor, it was comforting in so many ways. It didn’t house ghosts and endless labyrinths of corners and shadows- no, it had  _ memories _ and warmth. And he could only imagine bringing some life back to it, how happy he could keep a group of dogs with the room to run, without worrying about the shrubbery that was kept perfect to a  _ T _ at home.

 

He inhaled again, before he heard the sound of grass crunching beneath feet. He cracked an eye open, glancing to his side- and there was Kon, hands stuffed into his leather jacket, looking at him with this neutral line to his mouth.

 

“It’s going to rain,” he said, and Damian glanced up at the darkening sky. “You might want to head inside.”

 

“I… would not mind the rain,” Damian admitted.

 

“It’ll ruin your sketchbook.” Damian glanced down, before he simply flipped it shut, setting it and his pencil aside.

 

“Not if it does not soak through the cover.”

 

Kon shook his head, stepping closer and offering his hand. Damian took it, let the man pull him up, as Kon seemed to take a good look at him. “That’s not your shirt,” he said, nodding towards the faded blue plaid button down. “It looks older than you.”

 

“-tt-” Damian licked his lips. “It is Grayson’s. I may have… borrowed it. A few years ago.” Kon laughed, reaching out to ruffle Damian’s hair.

 

“A snuggle bug  _ and _ a shirt thief. You’re softer and sweeter than anyone would guess.” The ruffle turned into Kon smoothing his hair back, and Damian reached up, got his hand around Kon’s wrist. He squeezed, gently, and Kon’s hand glided down, cupped Damian’s dark cheek. Damian wasn’t sure if he could handle the stare he was getting but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, especially when Kon’s eyes went soft and almost a little sad. “Careful with those eyes,” he whispered, “they can ruin a man.”

 

Damian… didn’t know how to  _ respond _ . He swallowed, his free hand shaking down in his fingers. Kon inclined his head, seeming to still study them. “What… are you seeing?” Damian asked-

 

Not what are you looking  _ at _ or  _ for _ but-

 

“Things I shouldn’t,” Kon admitted, and Damian tightened his hold on his wrist. Kon leaned a little closer, head tilted slightly, and Damian swore he could feel his breath, on his lips. He fought back a shiver, tipping his head back slightly, watched Kon hesitating. “I can’t…”

 

“You can…”

 

Damian didn’t have the time, the thought process, to be embarrassed. Not when Kon was so close- not when the man he had harbored a crush on for far too many years was looking at him in ways he figured he’d once looked at Tim, had looked at Wonder Girl- had looked at anyone who had  _ mattered _ enough for it.

 

Not when everything was right in front of him…

 

Kon sighed, his fingertips rubbing Damian’s warm skin, and then he was leaning in, hesitating a single moment more, before his mouth glided against Damian’s. It was soft, warm, not the kind of kiss Damian had expected. He knew Kon could be  _ subtle _ , if he tried- could be soft and loving, he’d seen it long ago, used to hear Tim whisper about it to Stephanie, possibly the only one who he had  _ admitted _ to when they were a non-official  _ thing _ .

 

Damian pressed his lips harder to Kon’s, felt his hand sliding back into his hair, gripping tightly. He whimpered, softly, felt the drag of Kon’s teeth against his lips, before Kon was pulling back, just slightly. Damian stared up at him, before he got both his hands on his leather jacket, turned them and took two steps back, dragging Kon with him. When his back pressed hard against the barn and he pulled Kon back in, he went without hesitation. He boxed Damian in, one hand reaching down to grip at his waist, the other leaving his hair to fist and slam into the barn.

 

Damian swore he felt the whole structure creak and shift.

 

Damian shivered, kept a tight hold on that jacket, as somewhere close by thunder began to rumble. He ignored it, as Kon slid one leg between his, so Damian could squeeze his thighs against it. Another little noise, and Kon was tracing his mouth with his tongue, until Damian was yielding, letting him in. He shivered, tried to grind against the thigh between his own, as Kon explored his mouth, rubbed his tongue along each point of his teeth, before it pushed at the plush of his cheeks, his tongue. Damian whined, sucked at the muscle, as Kon groaned, before he was pulling back, staring at Damian with these blown and awe struck eyes.

 

“You… kissed me,” Kon mumbled, and Damian quirked a brow.

 

“You kissed me  _ first _ ,” he said, “I… simply… returned it…” Kon smiled then, leaning in and kissing the tip of Damian’s nose, making his face twist up in a disgruntled and somehow still  _ cute _ expression.

 

“Would’ve expected you to punch me in the jaw,” Kon admitted, before the hand on Damian’s waist left it, reached up and gripping his chin, holding him still. “What if I do it again?”

 

Damian allowed the hold, offering a little smirk. “Find out…”

 

His shoulders dug into the barn as Kon leaned in, kissed him a second time. This was rougher, heavier- had Damian squirming, rubbing his hands up Kon’s chest and pushing at his jacket, wanting to strip him right  _ there _ . Wanting to live every fantasy he’d ever indulged in, on all those late nights in his room. Secrets hands under the blanket that were his own, but in his mind belonged to someone that made no  _ sense _ to have captured him like this.

 

But it was happening and Damian was absolutely buzzing.

 

He didn’t feel the first few raindrops, was too busy twisting and pushing his own tongue against Kon’s, thinking that every kiss he’d ever had could never compare. But Then they grew heavier, faster, and suddenly they were sticking to his hair and running down his cheek. Kon pulled back, glanced up, before he grinned and started  _ laughing _ .

 

“C’mon,” he said, reaching for Damian’s hand and taking it, “we gotta get inside.”

 

Damian would have rather stood in the rain, let it soak him if it meant that Kon would kiss him again- but instead he simply bent over, grabbed his pencil and sketch pad, and let the man lead him quickly towards the farmhouse. They got inside just as the rain turned into a sheet of water, pounding against the house loudly as the door slammed shut.

 

Damian watched Kon lean against, watched his mouth split into a grin as he started laughing. Water was dripping from his hair, running down his jawline, trickling over his neck. Damian had the urge to lick it up, to taste crisp rain water and salty skin, let it soak as a divine cocktail over his aching tongue.

 

Except his phone began to buzz, in his pocket. He huffed, pulling it out, seeing Jon’s name flashing on the screen. He answered it, not pulling his eyes from Kon. “What?”

 

“Yo my window is open! D you gotta close it!” Damian huffed, tearing his eyes from Kon and turning on his heel, hearing for the steps. He didn’t bother taking his shoes off, and the wet  _ squelch _ and  _ squeak _ on the wood seemed to echo. He hurried into Jon’s room, rushing over and tugging the window shut, bending over to examine the blanket to make sure it wasn’t soaked.

 

“-tt- everything seems fine,” he offered, and he heard Jon sigh.

 

“Okay, good. So uh, I don’t wanna… you know…  _ walk _ home in this.” The  _ walk _ , Damian knew, meant  _ fly _ . “But as soon as it let’s up I’m gonna come home I think. Wanna game tonight? I know you hate horror games but we could shoot some zombies.”

 

Damian turned, glanced at the open door, watched Kon walking up the stairs. He paused, nodding towards the phone Damian was holding- and Damian didn’t doubt he could  _ hear _ everything Jon was saying. And he was telling Damian to say yes- even when Damian just wanted to take the night kissing him, again.

 

“Maybe,” Damian finally said. “I was caught in the rain, I need to go change, Jon.”

 

“Aw, okay. See you in a bit.” Damian hung his phone up, tossed it on the bed. He turned, left the room quickly, was rushing for Kon’s- but when he pushed it open, he found him standing there, holding his own phone.

 

“Okay,  _ okay _ , take a deep breath Bart, you’re doin’ that whole  _ speed talking _ thing. Back to sentence one. Who did what now?” Kon glanced up, but his eyes were no longer playful. Damian felt himself shrinking back in a way that was absolutely  _ not _ like him, watching as Kon paced a little. “Uh-huh. Okay. Well, call Tim, and open a damn window because I’ll be incoming in a few. And please tell me the dryer is working because it’s  _ pouring _ here.”

 

Damian waited silently, watched Kon hang up after another moment and stuff his phone into his pocket. He glanced over, before reaching up, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Listen, kid… I hate to do this but… I’m sort of  _ needed _ .” Kon bit at his lip, and Damian felt his heart sinking. “Bart needs some help, Jaime called in some trouble and it might need a whole team.”

 

“I can help,” Damian offered, and Kon smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, trust me, I know you can,  _ Robin _ . But we’re a well oiled team- Tim will probably be en route in the next couple minutes, and Cassie will beat me there I bet. Just…” Kon sighed, walking over and reaching for Damian’s chin, gripping it gently and tipping it up. “I’m not running from what I just did, okay? I don’t want you to think that.”

 

Damian swallowed, nodded, and Kon leaned down, pecked his lips very softly.

 

“Can we talk about this… you know, later. In a few days.” Another nod, and Kon’s smile was soft. “Okay. Stay here and keep that kid brother of mine under control for me.” He pulled his hand back, and Damian had no choice but to step aside, let Kon hurry past him, down the stairs. He didn’t watch- simply listened as the front door opened and then slammed shut.

 

Listened and swore he heard the air splitting open as Kon tore off, away from him.

 

*

 

Damian stretched, tossing his towel from his shower on the floor. His sweatpants were slung low on his hips, as he crawled into his bed, settling in and grabbing his phone. He sighed, unlocking it and finding nothing  _ unexpected _ \- the group chat with his friends was going, but he wasn’t interested, tonight.

 

Hadn’t been for a few days. Not since Kon had flown off and he’d had to exist  _ alone  _ in the farmhouse until Jon made it back over an hour later.

 

Not when he swore he could taste Kon’s mouth every time he licked his lips.

 

He hadn’t heard much- whatever trouble he’s flown off to take care of must be isolated to  _ that group _ , the former Teen Titans- but Tim hadn’t returned to Gotham either, which meant Kon definitely wasn’t done. Damian just… wanted to see him. Wanted to talk to him.

 

Wanted to kiss him again.

 

He glanced back down at his phone, swiping through the messages. Suren was off with Colin, crammed into his little apartment for the night, which was fine. As much as Damian missed the chance to have the mystic curled up against him, as he was most nights, he just wanted to be  _ alone _ .

 

He wanted to mope and brood. And he could admit that.

 

He flopped down, staring up at the dark ceiling. He’d left the light off when he showered, and figured he wouldn’t bother turning it back on. He’d just stare into the dark until he finally fell asleep-

 

He was startled when there was a sudden  _ rap _ at his window. He sat up, looking over at the heavy curtains, and wondered if it was raining? He hadn’t heard thunder, nor did it  _ sound _ like the pelt of water but-

 

It came again, and he was out of bed, crossing the room quickly, bare feet light on the plush carpet. He tugged the curtains open, jade eyes going wide when he found Kon floating outside, offering him a little smile. For a moment he simply stood there, until Kon was pointing down, motioning to the lock.

 

Damian rushed to flip it, fingers shaking, before he managed to shove the windows open. Kon held onto them, his smile growing. “Hey,” he offered, as Damian continued to gawk.

 

“What are you  _ doing _ here?”

 

“I, uh… wanted to see you?” His smile grew sheepish, and Damian forced himself to step back, nodding into the room. Kon climbed in, slowly lowered himself to the floor. Damian took a moment to pull the window shut, latching it and tugging the heavy curtains shut. When Damian turned, Kon was watching him, those blue eyes that matched  _ Clark’s _ down to the exact hue and brightness making his fingers almost shake. “Maybe… I should have called…”

 

Damian was silent for a moment, before he shook his head. “No, I wanted to see you as well.” He walked past Kon, heading for his bed, and sat down on the edge. He rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward, unable to bring his eyes up to Kon’s face. Because a part of him, a large,  _ aching part _ , was screaming that Kon was there to degrade him, for that kiss. For that single moment. To tell Damian it was a mistake, that he was a child, that he wasn’t what he could ever want…

 

Kon walked over, pausing right in front of Damian and bending over, covering one his hands with his own. “You know, I think I nearly got myself torn in half a few times because I kept thinking about you.”

 

Damian glanced up. “It was that much of a mistake, then?”

 

Kon frowned. “Mistake?” He leaned over more, his other hand finding Damian’s warm cheek. Kon’s hand was chilled from the night air, but Damian didn’t pull away. “Wasn’t really the word I was thinking. More like I kept thinking about kissing you, and getting my ass handed to me. Tim had to save the day, more than once.” Damian said nothing, stared up with wide eyes, and Kon kept that damn smile. “I wouldn’t take it back. And I figure that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

“How… how can you know that…”

 

“Because. First off, I’ve  _ known _ you for how many years now? I’ve been around enough to get how you work- and I’ve heard enough from Tim and Jon. And second- in a way, all you bat kids are the same.” He moved his other hand to Damian’s face as well, holding it steady. “So I’m going to just be direct because I know otherwise we’re going to be here all night, dancin’ around the subject. If I kiss you again, will you like it?”

 

Damian sucked at his lip, nodded.

 

“Will you want it?”

 

A gasped  _ yes _ .

 

And then Kon was guiding Damian closer, pressing his mouth to his again. It was soft,  _ warm _ , sweet in ways Damian had dreamed about. He clutched at his own sweatpants, unable to even move his mouth for the first moment, unsure this was real. But Kon’s fingertips flexed against his cheeks, and suddenly he was kissing back, closing his eyes and whimpering when Kon sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He reached up, clutched at his arms, just below his wrist, felt Kon smiling against his mouth.

 

“I flew a long way,” Kon whispered, against his lips, “and I know your  _ dad _ isn’t a meta fan- but maybe we can have a few minutes together at least…”

 

Damian pulled back- hated the loss of contact- but it was worth it when he tugged his blanket down, and didn’t even have to  _ verbally _ invite Kon. The man smiled, crawling into the bed, kicking his shoes off and leaving them sprawled on the floor as he settled into the pillows, opened his arms.

 

It was the most inviting thing Damian had ever seen.

 

He slid up next to him, laid his head on Kon’s chest, as he reached up, began to toy with the younger’s hair. Damian sighed, his arm draped over Kon’s waist, pushing himself impossibly closer. Kon’s fingers kept sliding down the back of his head, teasing the nape of his neck before returning to his hair, and it was making him nearly shiver. He let his fingers trace along Kon’s side, over his tshirt, his eyes falling shut.

 

“Should we talk?” Kon whispered, glancing down but not commenting on the fact that Damian looked about to drop off. “Or… do you just want to lay here…”

 

Damian shrugged a shoulder, effectively draping himself further onto Kon. “What do we discuss?”

 

“...Us.” Kon swallowed, and Damian cracked his eyes open, glanced up. “...If there’s an us. Could be. I mean, depends on what you want…”

 

“Hush.” Damian snuggled back in, kept his cheek firm to Kon’s chest. Through his tshirt, he could hear his heartbeat. “I will admit something to you, and I hope I do not regret it. But… you have been…” he trailed off, inhaled slowly. “The center of my affection for some time now.” Damian squeezed his eyes shut, too afraid to look up. “And if there is anything I have wanted these past few years, now that I have come to  _ understand _ these strange feelings around you, it is for there to be an  _ us _ . But it did not seem possible.”

 

The hand in his hair trailed down to the back of his neck, rested there. Damian dared to crack an eye open, glanced up- but Kon was staring ahead now, his face far more serious.

 

“It really doesn’t seem possible,” he agreed, and Damian felt his heart slowly sinking down his ribs. “I mean, we were never… we weren’t  _ friends _ . I mean, I guess we were, because of Tim. God… Tim…” Kon sighed. “I feel like just because of  _ that _ , of what was there, this shouldn’t be possible.”

 

Damian felt his heart rest down in his belly, slowing being eaten away by acid.

 

“But…” Kon finally glanced down, the hand on the back of Damian’s neck moving between his shoulder blades. “That was years ago. It’s not  _ like _ that now. And… I don’t know. You’re gorgeous. You’re… interesting.” He offered the faintest of smiles. “And I like impossible things.” Damian pushed himself up at that, looking at Kon with large, unbelieving eyes. “What do you want, kid? You’ve got to tell me. Because if you… want something from this. Well, hey. I’m ready to try anything.”

 

Damian felt his throat closing up. For  _ years _ he had thought of this man, had assumed there was no way- that Kon was in a separate world. Was one of  _ Tim’s _ friends, was  _ Tim’s _ ex boyfriend-lover- _ something _ . That this couldn’t be, that he’d never find Damian attractive…

 

“I want everything,” Damian whispered, reaching up and splaying his hand on Kon’s chest. He crawled onto his lap, straddled him and leaned over, breathed against his mouth again, “ _ everything _ ,” before kissing him like it was his last five seconds on Earth. Kon got his hands on his hips, held tightly as he let Damian  _ have him _ , let him kiss like he was looking for meaning, like he wanted the very breath in his lungs.

 

Damian squirmed forward, rocking along his legs, and Kon’s breath caught. Damian’s felt it and smiled, trailed his kisses off his lips to his jaw. He reached his ear, huffed into it  _ what do you want? _ before nipping at at earlobe. Kon groaned, the sort of sound from his chest that Damian had heard in his dreams, and Damian shivered without trying to hide it.

 

“You’re making me want a lot of things,” Kon admitted, fingers tightening on Damian’s hips. Damian smirked, pressed his mouth to Kon’s pulse.

 

“Whatever you want,” he whispered, laving his tongue up along his pulse, “ _ take it _ .”

 

Kon’s hands slid down, cupped Damian’s ass and squeezed, and Damian moaned, didn’t bit back the noise. Kon chuckled, kneaded the flesh in his hands, as Damian began to grind down against him. “Moving a little fast?” he asked, his tone  _ light _ but not asking Damian to stop.

 

“I have waited years for you,” Damian admitted, feeling himself getting hard. He didn’t try to hide that, either. “I watched you when I knew you were with  _ Drake _ . I heard about your other endeavors through him. I have waited too long to move  _ slow _ .” He dug his teeth into Kon’s skin, hard enough that were he  _ not _ part Kryptonian, the skin would have broken. Kon hissed, and Damian chuckled. “I can be rough with you,” he mused, and Kon smirked.

 

“I won’t break.” He gripped the waistband of Damian’s sweats, tugging gently. When Damian didn’t stop him, he peeled them down, as Damian leaned back. His cock bobbed free, and Kon barely had a chance to take in that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “ _ Babe _ ,” he breathed, and Damian quaked under that stare. Kon’s eyes roved down the bare expanse of his abs, before blatantly staring at his swollen cock.

 

“-tt-” Damian didn’t have words, could feel the color and heat flooding his cheeks. He shifted his hands, moved them to Kon’s biceps, before the man was reaching down, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock. He stroked up, very slowly, pausing to swipe his thumb over the head, smearing the precum that was quickly beading there. Damian’s cock throbbed, and by the way kon’s pupils seemed to dilate, he  _ felt it _ . He eased his hand back down, to the base, and Damian leaned back further, keeping his balance by his hold on Kon’s biceps.

 

“Fuck little bat,” Kon offered, and Damian didn’t know what he was exclaiming about but- “Can I say your cock is gorgeous? Is that weird?”

 

Damian whined, and Kon grinned. He leaned over, and Damian pulled himself in, so Kon could nuzzle his neck as he continued to stroke him very slowly. He sighed, breathed in Damian’s scent as the younger whined, trying to move his hips. “No,” Damian finally whispered, “it’s- not weird.”

 

“Good. Because it  _ is _ . You’re so thick…” Another whine, and Kon laughed. “Like when I compliment you?” Damian only managed to click his tongue. “Because  _ all _ of you is gorgeous. Don’t think I never noticed…  _ I did _ . Just… didn’t think I was your type.” He squeezed just below Damian’s cockhead, before easing back down again. “God I could touch you all night…”

 

Damian gave a little cry, his cock throbbing, pouring precum all down Kon’s knuckles.

 

“Baby are you going to come already?” he asked, and Damian shook his head- even though it was a lie. He was so damn close the moment Kon had touched him… “I think you’re lying.”

 

He pulled his hand away and Damian protested, pouting without meaning to. Kon reached down, popped open the button of his own jeans.

 

“Shh, I’m coming back,” he soothed, tugging his fly down. “Just… if I see you come, pretty sure I will too.” He tugged the waistband of his briefs down, let his own cock free, and Damian choked. He squeezed Kon’s biceps tighter, nearly digging his nails in, and Kon pushed his hips up, cupped his hand around his own cock. “C’mere, I can hold us both.”

 

Damian was going to  _ die _ and he was absolutely fine with this being his last few moments.

 

Damian slid closer, until his cockhead brushed against Kon’s shaft. Kon got his hand around both of them, squeezing as he jerked them together. Damian’s cock was wet from all his precum, made it ease for Kon to rub their cockheads together. Damian panted, watching with his mouth agape and blown, gorgeous eyes. He slid his hands up to Kon’s shoulders, squeezed again, as Kon leaned in, nosed up under his chin.

 

“Feelin’ good?” he asked, and Damian whimpered, tried to nod but could barely move. Kon's other hand slid around his waist, down his back to grasp his ass- and the moment he did Damian was gone. He trembled down to his toes, crying out loudly and jerking his hips up. His cock pulses, cum dribbling down both he and Kon’s lengths, and Kon just stroked him through it, smeared it into flushed skin until he was coming too, Damian’s name a breathed against the man’s neck.

 

When his hand finally stilled, Damian was squirming, hypersensitive. Kon lifted his head, found Damian’s mouth and kissed him. It was clumsy, but Damian lived for it, made tiny noises against the man’s lip and around his tongue, as Kon kept him close.

 

“You okay?” he asked, and Damian nodded, licking his lips.

 

“Far better than okay,” he offered, “if a bit… messy.”

 

That earned him an honest smile. “I’ll clean us up. Worth the mess though?” Damian nodded, and Kon kissed his cheek, before leaning over, grabbing the tissue box off his nightstand. Damian squirmed as he cleaned them off, and Kon kept laughing, telling him to  _ sit still  _ even though Damian didn’t listen. When he was finally down and pulling Damian’s sweatpants back up, Damian asked,

 

“Will you stay?”

 

Kon had moved to close his jeans, his briefs pulled back into place- when he paused. “...You mean the night?” Damian asked. “Uh, I don’t know if your dad will-”

 

“Father is not a concern. You have slept in this Manor many times. I am asking… if you would like to.”

 

Kon left his jeans open, hooked both his arms around Damian and tugged him back in. Damian tipped his head down, so Kon could kiss his forehead. “I’d love to,” he admitted, “if you’re alright with that.”

 

“I am,” Damian started, eyes sliding shut as Kon’s mouth lingered against his skin, “far more than alright with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more, but I decided to wrap it up here. I might be tempted to write a sequel if there's interest!


End file.
